finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuami
'''Chuami' is a character from Final Fantasy X -Will-. She is a childhood friend of Kurgum, and according to her deceased mother, is Auron's long-lost daughter. Appearance and Personality The artwork of Chuami depicts her as a young woman with long hair, loosely tied into two braids falling on her breasts and a fringe on the right side of her forehead. Chuami is a 17-year-old outspoken and hot-tempered girl with a no-nonsense attitude. Unlike Kurgum, she is not shy in conversation and often speaks her mind, leading to her being criticized by others, such as on her views on the Yevoners and her supposed relation to Auron. Chuami doesn't shy away from using strength as evidenced when she mistakes Besaid for Kilika and Kurgum laughs at her, which she doesn't find pleasing. She has issues with conceited people and those who turn their attention to insignificant problems rather than focusing on important matters. Story Chuami and Kurgum are being sent to Besaid from Bevelle by Baralai to meet with Yuna. On the Bevelle Stadium Road they meet Tidus, a blitzball star, but when Chuami shakes his hand she notices he has little energy and might be injured, although he is trying to hide it. Reaching Besaid on their airship, Chuami and Kurgum meet Lulu and Wakka. As Wakka takes them through the Cloister of Trials to Yuna, who now spends her time praying for Spira's peace in the temple much to Chuami's chagrin, she argues with him about the Yevoners and their way of life, believing they should go out and live instead of praying and clinging to the old ways. After meeting Yuna, Kurgum shows her a movie sphere with a recording of two shoopufs at the Moonflow. The shoopuf was the last of its kind after the female was killed by Sin thirty years ago, but it mysteriously reappeared one morning, causing Yuna to believe the shoopuf had been "beckoned". Kurgum tells Yuna she must accompany him and Chuami back to Bevelle and address the Spiran Council. When Yuna refuses, Chuami tells her about the injured Tidus, compelling Yuna to take action. Kurgum insists that Chuami tell the others that she is Auron's daughter but she wants to hold off until the right time as she fears they would treat her differently. When Lulu overhears Chuami, she confronts her saying she doesn't look like him and that many people claim to be children of Auron, Jecht, and Braska. Chuami says that she takes after her mother, who wouldn't have lied to her, but Lulu says Auron would have mentioned having children since he wasn't the type of person to hide such a thing. Kurgum and Chuami's airship needs repairs, thus forcing them, Yuna, and Wakka to journey to Bevelle on foot. Stopping at the Moonflow, they see the shoopufs and a crowd of onlookers where half of the people are illusions created by the pyreflies. They see a father and his daughter Maelu with the illusion of her mother, who answers Maelu's request for them to go home together, which stuns the group since the illusions normally can't hear or speak. Kurgum tries to send the illusions to the Farplane, but Yuna says they don't have the right to interfere with the reunion. At Bevelle, they find Sin has been reactivated, possibly beckoned by someone's wish. Yuna rushes to meet with Tidus, angering Chuami for choosing him over the issue of Sin's return. Yuna had previously told Chuami Tidus is her boyfriend, but when Chuami and Kurgum eavesdrop on the conversation between the two it seems they are breaking up. Yuna is jealous of Tidus's friend Marphie, but soon tells him she doesn't care anymore, and has already got another person she likes. Tidus asks who it is, but Yuna tells him it's someone he doesn't know and leaves. Kurgum tells Chuami that they should split up because he's in love with Yuna. Chuami is angry and confused but Kurgum tells her it is something that only summoners can understand. The two part ways with Chuami returning to Besaid with Tidus, and Kurgum staying with Yuna and Wakka. When Tidus asks Lulu about Yuna's new love interest, Lulu says she thought Tidus would know Yuna better and tells him to figure it out himself. She says that if something else can be brought back, then Sin's revival shouldn't be surprising. After Tidus figures out the meaning behind Lulu's words, they depart with Chuami in tow. On a ship with Lulu and Tidus, Chuami asks him why he wants to accompany Yuna and the others on her new journey even though she dumped him, but Tidus says he had promised to be with her forever. Creation and Development Voice Chuami's Japanese voice actress is Ayumi Takamune and her English voice actress is Eden Riegel. Trivia *Chuami's hairstyle resembles hairstyle of Cinque from Final Fantasy Type-0. Category:Final Fantasy X -Will- Characters